Alenuin
by Goddess Moondragon
Summary: Muahahahahaha.....why don't you just find out for yourslef? heheheh have fun!


Hey all.it's your very most favoritest author again! You don't have to pretend, I know you all love me. Yes well have fun reading this. R/R please, once again, flames not appreciated, shall willingly burn things with them (but matches work just as well) muahahahahaha....!  
  
~~POV (Point Of View) ALENUIN~~ I walked along the path in the garden, trying really hard not to cry. I had to wait. At least until I was in a place where no one could see me. The princess of Lothlorien was NOT supposed to act like this! I was supposed to lead my people and help them whenever I could. Bothering them with my personal problems was not helping. If anything, it was hurting. But still.I couldn't just keep them to myself. I needed someone to talk to, and I knew just the person.  
  
~~POV change LEGOLAS~~  
  
I was staying in Lothlorien for 6 months. I hated being away from my home (Mirkwood), but I also loved Lorien. Especially liked visiting my friend since I met her two thousand years ago, Alenuin. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard a soft knock at my chamber door. "Yes?" I said quietly.  
  
"It's Alenuin. Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Thanks. I really needed someone to talk to. Even just to listen. I swear I'm so sick of not being able to tell anyone anything." With these words, she just broke down and started to cry. I pulled her close, and tried to comfort her by stroking her hair.  
  
~~POV change ALENUIN~~  
  
I just sat there in his arms for what seemed like forever. Actually, it was about an hour, but it might as well have been forever. I calmed down, but tears were still running down my face. I pulled away from his embrace, and I told him, "I guess I just needed to get that out. Thanks for being there for me."  
  
"No problem." He said, wiping a tear from my cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Legolas my friend."  
  
"Goodnight, Alenuin."  
  
The next day, we went for a walk in the woods. We were walking quietly when we heard something quite unusual in the wood of Lothlorien.  
  
"I'M READY!! I'M READY!! I'M READY!! I'M READY!! I'M READY!! I'M READY!! I'M READY!! I'M READY!! I'M READY!!"  
  
Legolas drew his bow and I got my daggers ready. Neither of us wanted to know what this strange sound was, and neither of us wanted to know what kind of creature could possibly make such a terrible sound. We found out anyway.  
  
~~POV change LEGOLAS~~  
  
I saw the most horrible yellow-ish thing. I don't even want to think about it. It had big round eyes and the most obnoxious voice. It kept running in circles screaming "Gary, stop that! It tickles!!"  
  
I stopped the vile creature and asked its name.  
  
~~POV change MOST HORRIBLE YELLOW-ISH THINGY~~  
  
These weird people stopped me from singing my song. I don't like them Gary, lets leave.  
  
~~POV change ALENUIN~~  
  
It said its name was "spongebob" it also said something about square pants. How can anyone wear square pants??  
  
As I was pondering this, a house fell on the palace, and a whole bunch of mini people came out and started singing "Ding dong the witch is dead! The witch is dead! The witch is dead! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!"  
  
Soon after, several people driving large shovels approached the palace, singing what appeared to be some sort of devil-worship song: "Bob the Builder! Can we fix it? Bob the Builder! No we can't!" and then they drove away.  
  
While we were preoccupied with watching this disturbing scene, I heard a voice say, "Can YOU help us?" I turned to see a blue dog and a man in a green shirt.  
  
The man appeared to be asking thin air which nonexistent cookie was circle shaped.  
  
~~POV change LEGOLAS~~  
  
I was shooting the munchkins when I looked over my shoulder and called "Alenuin, help me! There are too many of them and they are getting closer!"  
  
Then I saw her. "oh please, not her!" she was acting like she could see the cookies that weren't there, and pretending she didn't know what a circle was. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
~~EPILOGUE~~  
  
*ALENUIN: died of neuro deterioration-basically, blue and steve rotted her brain  
  
*LEGOLAS: died of a broken heart after he saw the cookies and they were square.  
  
*MUNCHKINS: miraculously came back to life, climbed into the house and flew away  
  
*SPONGEBOB: yelled "I'm ready" until he crashed into a tree and bounced away. I think the munchkins are using him for a bouncy-ball.  
  
*BOB THE BUILDER & FRIENDS: drove their shovels and sang their song. (they never did fix anything, but they did hurt several small children who injured themselves attempting to fix things)  
  
*BLUE AND STEVE: ate the cookies and got the mail from mailbox (we just got a letter, we just got a.)  
  
Thanks for wasting your time to come read my stupid story (but we all know you loved it). Still, please waste more time to review. All it takes is a little click of the button and a couple seconds of typing. *gets down on knees and begs* I would love you forever. *sigh* I didn't want it to come to this, but fine. You forced me to. Did I mention the evil purple leprechauns are on my side? They WILL come after you and beat on you with their moldy potatoes if I tell them to. Just a warning..happy reviewing! 


End file.
